Prisoners of the Four Saint Beasts
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome and Sango are saved by Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts only to be trapped with four in Maze Castle. When the two wake up to this predicament, they make a wish together on the Shikon Jewel, to forever be its protectors...but forever, is a long time. Five Hundred years have passed. After watching so many fail in their attempts to pass through Maze Castle...four...succeed.


**Prisoners of the Four Saint Beasts**

**Summary: Kagome and Sango are saved by Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts only to be trapped with four in Maze Castle. When the two wake up to this predicament, they make a wish together on the Shikon Jewel, to forever be its protectors...but forever, is a long time. Five Hundred years have passed. After watching so many fail in their attempts to pass through Maze Castle...four...succeed, for what Sango and Kagome hope to be...the last time.**

**Anime/Manga: Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Pairing: Kagome/Kurama – Sango/Hiei**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**A/N: What's this? Does someone recognize this summary? Or the title?! Yeah, so I was looking for the title in my written stories and couldn't find it, so I checked to see if it was still on my Devil-Babe-911 account, no...it wasn't. Searched my emails and only found the summary, so, I decided to rewrite it and... who knows, it may be better...or worse. I don't know. We will all find out together~!**

**-x-x-x-**

"Kagome?"

Kagome was looking over her shoulder, her eyes scanning the area behind her with a frown firmly on her lips. "Sango, it's been awhile since Miroku and Inuyasha left to get food and gather wood. Maybe we should go look for them."

Sango smiled, "you worry too much. I admit it has been awhile, but I'm sure they just got distracted."

A sinking feeling filled Kagome; she shook her head. "No, I'm sure...something isn't right."

Sango stood and glanced around the forest, listening, she took in the eerie silence and her brows furrowed. She moved to strip her Yukata off when a large beast crashed through the trees of their campsite. Tucking into a roll, she stared in wide eyes when the beast brought both his large clawed hands to his throat and blasted whatever was chasing him. The entire expanse of forest that was hit...completely disappeared. A man landed not far from her and Kagome and she maneuvered herself to Kagome, the girl was knocked out from what looked like a large piece of tree that had struck her.

"Byakko! Get out of the way!"

A large bolt of electricity shot out from nowhere, and Sango looked up just in time to see the man struck down before she was shot backwards with Kagome's body. "Ah!" She tried to see through the blur of colors before she dropped to her knees against the tree she hit. Her body dropped to the side and suddenly, any pain she'd felt, was gone.

**-x-x-x-**

"_This is ridiculous, to think they would imprison us in our own castle!"_

"_At least we managed to return to our castle before they imprisoned us at all."_

"_Really, Byakko. Is that something to be so pleased with?"_

"_Seiryu, Byakko, silence."_

"_Suzaku, what are we going to do with those two human females you grabbed."_

"_Yes, I too am curious about that. Why did you save them, Suzaku?"_

"_...I couldn't say. I reacted without reason."_

"_Then we can eat them?"_

"_...no. You will not harm them. If they can leave, they will be permitted to leave, if not, then they will be guests."_

"_Suzaku, they are humans. How long until they are dead and rotting?"_

"_I'm not discussing this any longer."_

Kagome's blue eyes were staring at the four...no, two demons, and two _humans?_ No, she could feel that they were all four demons, two just held more beastly, and feral forms. She tried to sit up only drop back down to her side in pain, clutching the injury certainly didn't help. She gasped out in pain and her hand lit up instinctively with her healing energy. She forced herself to breath as she tried to calm herself down enough to concentrate on what she was doing.

"So, you've final awoken."

Blonde hair came into view with two red strands, Kagome glanced at him curiously as she continued healing. Looking around, she noticed Sango was next to her still unconscious. Turning her eyes back to the blonde, she frowned, "who are you?"

"My name is Suzaku, the Crimson Sparrow of the Four Saint Beasts; these are my colleagues. Seiryu, the Blue Dragon, Byakko, the White Tiger and then Genbu, the Stone Beast."

"Where are we? Where are Inuyasha and Miroku?"

"If you had friends with you, then they were probably killed when King Enma sent his men after us. Especially if they got in their way. King Enma has no tolerance for interference."

"...King Enma? What are you talking about?"

"Humans are so ill educated about the world."

"They have short lives anyways, what use is the knowledge?"

Kagome glared at the rock like demon, _Genbu,_ and the tiger like demon, _Byakko_. "Hey! We _humans_ learn by asking questions, so just answer them!" She sat up, watching from the corner of her eyes as Sango stirred from her yelling.

Suzaku chuckled, "I find humans to be most entertaining. To answer your first question, you are in Maze Castle, otherwise known as the Castle of the Four Saint Beasts. King Enma is the King of the Spirit World...he rules over the dead."

"...right..."

"Kagome?"

She turned to Sango and reached out, her hand taking the older girls. "We should leave,"

"If you can."

Sango straightened and lifted her hand for her Hiraikotsu, but she found no weapon. Settling for a hardened glare, she zeroed her eyes on the demon, _Seiryu_. "Is that a threat?"

"No, no..." Suzaku once more spoke up. "It's simply...we've been sealed within Maze Castle by King Enma, so there is a large possibility that you yourself won't be able to leave either."

This shook Kagome as she considered the thought of being sealed within a castle for the remainder of her life. Really, that was a little to damsel-in-distress for her tastes. "You have got to be joking," she took off out of the room with Sango chasing after her. Leaving the four demons to watch in curious wonderment as they made their first of what would be _many_ attempts at escaping.

**-x-x-x-**

**(One Year Later)**

"Oh, Murugu!" Kagome was at the window the moment she saw the green and violet bird appear in her line of sight.

"I don't know why you like that bird," Sango frowned.

Shrugging, Kagome turned back to her only real friend in the castle. A year ago, they had been imprisoned by the King of the Spirit World...and since then they'd tried to escape countless of times. At first, multiple times a day. Then multiple times a week. Fewer and fewer between, they started to become docile as they realized they wouldn't be getting out from the inside. Though Kagome still tried at least once a month, she felt a bit restless and brokenhearted at the thought that she was never going to see her family again.

The first time they had tried to escape, they'd gotten lost before the even got close to the entrance. _Genbu_ had to guide them to the entrance when they found themselves going from hot to cold and neither direction leading to where they needed to be. Taking a step out of the castle proved to be impossible. Kagome had made a run for it and was thrown back into Sango's arms who had jumped to catch her. This ritual went on for months before Sango finally gave up.

Then they met Murugu who Kagome had, upon realizing the bird could come and go, asked the bird to retrieve her yellow bag. This was done...though Murugu complained the entire time about how heavy it was. She still complied with Kagome's request and brought her bag. She had books, she had her Miko clothes, and she had a few snacks...though nothing that could possibly hold her and Sango over.

"Kagome...we can't last like this. We'll die sooner or later."

"What should we do?"

"...I don't know. If we die, what will come of the..." Sango paused, she pointed to her chest and Kagome knew she was referring to the Shikon.

'_That's a good point. If we die, the Jewel will be unprotected...and if any of the Demons in Maze Castle got their hands on it, no, I can't let that happen.'_ She looked at the Jewel for a moment before she tucked it into her shirt and shook her head, "let's worry about that later." Murugu landed only a few seconds later and gushed at Kagome as she shook off the water from her feathers.

"What a storm!" She squealed, "it's lucky you weren't out there!"

Sango sighed, "what I wouldn't give to be stuck outside in that storm."

"Murugu, you returned. Did you find who you were looking for?"

Murugu turned to face Suzaku as he entered the tower look out, "afraid not, Suzaku," she looked at Kagome, "you said the fox boy had been left with the old lady Kaede?"

"Yes,"

"Well, she was there, but the boy was not. I couldn't see him anywhere and when I asked the old woman where he'd wandered off to, she said he'd gone in search for you nearly six months ago."

Sango stood and moved towards Kagome, "I'm sure Shippou is fine. Murugu will find him, or he'll find us. Be thankful that we chose to leave him with Kaede that day." Wrapping her arms around her friend as she tried to console her. Though, a little e part of her wondered if Shippou really would be okay. In the last year, the skies had darkened, the smell of decay had filtered the air and the world itself seemed to turn gray and red in a murky glow of Jaki. "You need to trust that he'll be okay."

"I know," Kagome sighed, her eyes lingering on the torrential rainstorm outside the tower window as she prayed for the safety of her son. _"I know."_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter one.**


End file.
